Sekirei Law
by Law21
Summary: Law goes to the sekirei world and changes it forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure about this captain."

"Yes, we'll meet up at little garden."

Its been for days since I said those words to my crew. Before I set sail for punk hazard, to capture Caesar Clown and bring down the Yonko. Everything was fine until about two days ago, when my ship ran into a massive storm, and my map was lost.

"Considering punk hazard can't be found using a log pose I though it useless, now I see I should have brought it as back up." Law thought to himself.

"Guess all I can do is wait until i reach land."

Out of nowhere a huge whirlpool appeared not far from Laws boat.

"Or get swallowed up by that whirlpool." Law said as the whirlpool drew in his boat.

Law tried desperately to escape but, the whirlpool was to powerful and, with Laws inability to swim, he was rendered helpless as the whirlpool slowly drew him in. A seagull passing by managed to see a hand coming out of the water reaching for the sky, until it to was swallowed up by the sea and, the ocean was once again serene leaving no trace of law or his boat now completely swallowed up by the whirlpool.

"I knew th new world would be like nothing I had ever seen before but, this, this is unreal." Said Law as water swirled around him.

strangly the whirlpool seemed more like a portal than anything else. The way it swirled around him but, still gave him room and oxygen to breath and, the strangest thing of all was the myraid of colors just below him, almost as if the seafloor itself was a rainbow. Resigned to his fate Law passed through the portal where his destiny awaited him.

* * *

><p>"Oh where am I?" asked Law<p>

"My memory is fuzzy."

As Law looked around he saw a city and, by the looks of it a city far more advanced than what he was used to. Besides that Law instantly realized he was alone. Law tried to call out to someone, anyone.

"Is anyone there." He repeated until he finally got a response.

"My ashikabi." Said a soft voice.

Turning around Law saw a blurry girl, as if she were only a mirage. Besides that she was female all he could make out was that she carried a spear. Just as Law was tring to make out the mysterious girl, she was observing him. From what she could tell he was a young white man with a goatee and side burns. He wore a black and white leopard patten hat, yellow and black long sleeved shirt with a smiley face in the middle, and finally he wore leopard pants to match his hat but, what struck her as intresting was the sword he carried at his side, that and the way he carried himself she could tell he was a skilled swordsman.

"My ashikabi I Finally found you." Said the mysterious girl.

"What do you mean ashikabi and, where are we?" asked Law.

"Wait just a little bit longer then, I will take you to the heavens themselves." Was all she could say before she and the entire city dissappeared and, Law finally opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay first off I want to tell you I'm doing this completely on a whim so ch will come out randomly it may take a day or it may take a month for a ch to come out besides that feel free to review or don't, flame or prise my story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

As Law slowly opened his eyes he was greeted by a vivid image of a metropolitan city, it looked exacly like his dream.

"That reminds me who was that girl, she seemed to know me." Thought Law before he was pulled away from his daydreams by angry shouts.

"Hey get up."

"Yea, get out of the street your holding up traffic."

As Law looked around he saw that he was in the middle of a bustling street filled with metal motor things on wheels.

"Hey are you deaf, get out of the street." Shouted another person.

Decideing to heed there warning Law got up and walked over to a place he saw was not filled with motor things before, Law heard screams not far from him and, decided to investagate.

"AHHHH, get away from me, please I don't want to die before I even meet my ashikabi." Pleaded a young girl with light brown hair, a white and blue outfit and, a huge hammer.

"Don't takes this personal I'm just blowing off steam." Said a white haired girl, in a dark black uniform and a blood stained blade.

Before her blade could pierce this young girls heart, her sword crossed with another blade. Light sparks flew as the two blades clashed.

"I must be going crazy, I'm a pirate why am I helping this girl, its just like that time I helped Luffy. Oh well guess there's no way out of it now." thought Law as he looked at his new opponent.

Karasuba could immediately tell that this man was no sekirei, but he was definetly a skilled swordsman.

"So you want to play hero boy, so be it." Karasuba said as she drew her blade away from her opponent.

"Room" Shouted Law as he tried using his ability.

Silence...

"What is that your battle cry." Laughed Karasuba.

"Whats going on why is it not working." Thought Law.

"Playtimes over." yelled Karasuba as she charged at Law.

Taken off guard by her speed he just barely managed to avoid a fatal blow but, the strike was still evident with a red slash across Law's chest.

"Whats a matter, did I move to fast for you, I'm sorry but, if thats the best you can do then I'm afraid your sorely out matched." Said Karasuba in a sarcastic tone.

Law grew angry at this before, cooling down. "I have to stay calm, yes she has the advantage over me but, all the more reason to stay calm and think about this rationally."

Realizing the diffrence in there speed Law took up a defencive stance.

"So were going on the defencive now." Said Karasuba as she once again charged at Law.

Karasuba went for a thrust but, this time Law was prepared and swiftly parried her sword to ground, quickly rebounding she went for a backwards slash, Law lifted his sword to meet hers and once again there swords clashed.

"I guess I underestimated you, you do have some skill." Said Karasuba before two more woman showed up.

Both of them seemed to wear the same outfit as Karasuba, one had pink hair but, did not carry any weapon, Law assumed she was a unarmed fighter. The other had white hair like Karasuba but, this one seemed to fight with a claw on one of her hands.

"Karasuba another one is trying to escape." said the pink haired one.

"Oh well I guess we will have to finish this later and, next time I won't go easy on you." Said Karasuba before she and the other two lefted to subdue the runaway.

"Just who is she, and more importantly thought Law why can't I use my devil fruit abilitys." Law thought to him self still not moving an inch.

"Ahhh." The brown haired girl screamed in pain, snapping Law out of his daze.

"I'm a doctor I can help." Said Law as he ran over to help the bleeding girl.

"What about you." she said weakly.

"Don't worry about me you need immediate attention." Said Law as he began the operation.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked innocently.

"To be honest I don't know myself." Responded Law.

To this anwser the young girl felt a indescribable sense of happiness.

"Could he be my ashikabi." As she felt a incredible amount of heat and attraction for this man.

"...There were finished, well its been fun but, I go..." Said Law but, before he could finish and, being unable to hold it back any longer the young girl went in for the kiss. As the kiss connected glorious light blue wings shot from the girls back and, Law and the girls spirits would forever be intertwined.

"The hammer of my pledge! Shatter the enemy of my Ashikabi! Number 84 Yashima!"


End file.
